1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle crashes may be significantly dangerous to people or vehicles. The use of intelligent vehicles is increasing to avoid vehicle crashes.
The intelligent vehicle may warn the driver of the risk of an accident in advance, or may automatically perform an operation to avoid the accident in order to thereby prevent or avoid the accident. The intelligent vehicle may control the speed and steering of the vehicle automatically or semi-automatically in a specific situation for the convenience of the driver.
In order to prevent a collision of vehicles, the intelligent vehicle may determine whether or not other vehicles are on the traveling path of the driver's vehicle. For example, when the driver's vehicle changes lanes, the intelligent vehicle may give a warning or may perform an operation to avoid a collision if other vehicles are on the traveling path of the vehicle.
However, whether there will be a collision of vehicles is required to be determined by considering the movement of other vehicles as well as the movement of the driver's vehicle. For example, there may be a possibility of a collision between the driver's vehicle and another vehicle when another vehicle cuts in front of the driver's vehicle while the driver's vehicle keeps its lane. However, current anti-collision systems cannot determine the risk of collision in consideration of the movement of other vehicles.